ARX-160
The ARX-160 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The ARX-160 is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the six assault rifles available in game, with the other five being the M4A1, M4 Carbine, AN-94, AUG A3, and the AK-74. It is found used by Insurgency forces in all of the SAS missions after "Hostile Territory". Like all other ballistic weapons in game (aside from sniper rifles), the ARX-160 has no recoil. Though this may not seem like something unique, it also has a moderately high rate of fire, a quick reload, and decent hip-fire accuracy when moving. It also has a very accurate set of iron sights, better than some optical sights. Combined, these features make it an excellent weapon at medium-long ranges. Ammunition for it will not be a big problem, either, as it is used frequently by Insurgents. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the ARX-160 is available at the start for the Insurgency faction. Similar to its single player counterpart, it retains its zero recoil, moderately high rate of fire, swift reload, accurate iron sights, and decent hip-fire accuracy. Though its damage has been reduced, the aforementioned traits still allow it to be a deadly weapon at long ranges. However, the player should stay away from CQB as it is one of the least effective weapons at close range. Despite this, the player can still use it at close ranges by aiming for the upper body, preferably the head, to compensate for it moderate damage. Aside from close quarter combat problems, another issue the player will encounter while using this weapon is ammunition. Unlike single player, the player cannot pickup ammunition for this weapon from other users. Even if they could, ammo would still be scarce, as this weapon sees little use, as all weapons (aside from shotguns) have zero recoil, making them more useful. This means that the player will have to conserve ammunition by firing in burst or aiming for vital kill points, like the head. The player can also use their side arm at close range as well, though it is less effective that using the ARX-160 itself. ARX-160 MW Mobilized.png|The ARX-160. ARX-160 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.png|Iron Sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts The ARX-160 appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mags *Hybrid Scope *Holographic Sight Gallery ARX-160_Grenade_Launcher_render_CODG.png|ARX-160 with Grenade Launcher in the Behind the Scenes trailer. ARX-160_ACOG_Scope_CODG.png|ARX-160 with ACOG Scope, used by Federation astronaut. ARX-160_pickup_icon_CoDG.png ARX 160 Render CoDG.jpg Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The front iron sight is not aligned with the rear iron sight; the sights are shifted to the left as opposed to being centered. *On the ground, the rifle appears to be fitted with a 20-round magazine. In first-person, it is correctly fitted with the standard 30-round magazine. *The ARX-160 in third person lacks the iron sights. de:ARX-160 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles